Tonks' Decision
by cuddlebearlove
Summary: A companion to HP and the Unexpected Guardian. This explains how Tonks returned.


Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N 1: This was supposed to come after chapter forty-two of HP and the Unexpected Guardian. For various reasons, it never did which left some people confused. I am now posting it as a separate thing. It works well with Unexpected Guardian, but I think it can stand alone, too.

Tonks' Decision: A Companion to Harry Potter and the Unexpected Guardian

Tonks awoke in a grassy field. It seemed far too bright, especially considering that the last place she could remember being was the dark, dank island of Azkaban.

She was formulating a theory that she had been kidnapped when she saw what truly startled her. Sirius was standing on the other side of the field, along with two people she did not know personally, but would have recognized anywhere. Especially since one looked exactly like a certain teen she knew.

"Bloody Hell."

She was approached by a whispy, nearly transparant figure. Tonk's couldn't be sure if it was an angel or not, though the harsh realization that she was dead had begun to set in.

"Greetings, Nymphadora." the figure said.

Tonks seemed incapable of speech. The figure apparently understood this, as she smiled gently. "Don't worry. I get this reaction a lot. You do understand that you are dead, don't you?"

Tonks nodded. Behind the ethereal being, Sirius was making faces at her while James laughed. Harry really did look exactly like his father. The woman who could only be Lily was rolling her eyes at her companions' antics.

The figure before her turned to also watch the three. Smiling sadly, she turned back to the young auror. "They all arrived her too soon as well. You, however, know have a choice to make; let's focus on that, shall we?"

"Choice?" Tonks asked, confused.

"Certainly. Because of your special ability of being a metamorphmagus, you get to decide. Either join the others who have fought for the light and died now, or return to earth." Tonks looked excited, but it was quickly quelled. "There are certain drawbacks to returning."

"What are they?"

"You will no longer be a metamorphmagus."

"What?" Tonks gasped.

"As long as you are back on earth, you will appear as you did when you were born. I believe your natural characteristics are those of most Blacks."

"But why?" the auror asked.

"Being a metamorphmagus means you possess the ability to almost become another person. Indeed, you can transform yourself to anyone you wish. You are not really that person, just a copy. That leads me to the next condition. You will not have a complete human form, either."

"So you mean I'll be a ghost?"

"No. A ghost is a wizard or witch who has died but been too afraid to cross over. You don't fit in that category, as you are already here."

"Then what will I be?"

"You will not be transparent, though you will not appear solid either. You will be firm enough to prevent people from walking through you, as they can ghosts. Obviously, this also means that people will be unable to see through you. You will still be able to hold your wand to duel; you will be able to continue the fight against Voldemort." the mystical being explained.

"Would I still need to do things like sleeping and eating?"

"Yes, though not as much as you have in the past. Because you are using your ability as a copy to return, it will take less to sustain you."

"Did Sirius have a choice?"

"No," the being answered sadly, "though I can understand why you would wonder. Being an animagus is not quite the same. As it is not another human form, it cannot be used to return people."

"Couldn't he have come back as a dog?" Tonks asked.

"We aren't allowed to send people back as animals. It violates the biggest rule of _human _existance. Believe me, Sirius spent days trying to think of ways to go back. He was so afraid for Harry. For him, I think this is for the best."

"Yes." Tonks whispered as she heard her cousin laugh at whatever James was saying. She didn't think she had ever seen Sirius looking as happy as he did now. He was, she realized, finally free.

"How would I return here?" she eventually asked. "Would I still be able to be killed?"

"What is the longest you ever held the form of another without returning to the appearance you normally are?" the being asked.

"I managed for a whole year once." Tonks answered, proud of the feat that was so difficult to accomplish.

"Then you will have a year. Though you will return early if you are hit with the killing curse."

"When I die for real, will I become a metamorphmagus again?" This was the question that Tonk's feared the answer to.

"No."

"Why not?" she asked angrily.

"Because you are using the ability as a copy, an imprint, to return. Once you die for real, it will be as if the ability has also died." the being explained patiently.

"Can I talk to Sirius?"

"Not if you are planning on returning."

"Why not. I need to talk to someone."

"The land of the living cannot touch the world of the dead. If you speak with him, you will be unable to return."

Tonks sat down on the grass. She needed time to think, time to clear her head. The being next to her, however, needed an answer.

Tonks thought of all she had left behind. All of her friends were fighting Voldemort. Could she really enter the realm of the dead without a guilty conscience? Could she really enjoy her afterlife when she knew she could have helped ease all the suffering on earth? She didn't want to cease being a metamorphmagus; she honestly couldn't image life without it. However, they were in the middle of a war. With ever war there are sacrifices.

"I'll go back." Tonks whispered.

"Very well." the being answered. With a swish she was gone. Tonks looked up in time to see all three people across the field wave to her, before blackness overtook her.

She awoke in her bedroom in Grimmauld Place. Glancing in the mirror, she sighed. She looked pale, with blue eyes and black hair. "Oh well," she thought, "better find someone and start explaining."

She had the unfortunate luck as she left her bedroom to step into the path of Mad-Eye. She never even heard a spell, but a few minutes later she was being enervated. She found herself restrained in a charge with Moody, Remus and Molly surrounding her. Even before she had a chance to explain, Veritaserum was being poured in her mouth.

"Who are you?" Alastor barked.

"Nymphadora Tonks." she answered in a detached voice.

The three others looked at each other. "There's no way around Veritaserum, is there?" Molly asked.

"No." Remus answered.

"Molly, I think you better call Albus." Mad-Eye growled.

Hours later, Albus sat in his office waiting. When he was called to Headquarters earlier that day, he had dreaded what he was about to hear. He couldn't imagine what happened that was so horrible that Mad-Eye could not deal with it. Tonks proceeded to tell the entire story of her reappearance while still under the truth serum. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He was still pondering her bravery when there was a knock on his door.

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the room. Now, Albus was going to be the one relating the story. He just hoped that Tonks' return would help ease some of Harry's guilt.

A/N: Hope that clears everything up. Thanks to everyone who reviews my stories. Please keep it up:)


End file.
